Change - Foe or Friend?
by The Vicious Secret
Summary: "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome on-board British Airways. We are now going show you the security measures for this Boeing 747 aircraft. Even if you are ..." I closed my eyes. I really, really wanted to cry right now. I looked at my lap. This was the final call. This is where it all begins, or ends, depending on your perspective. Change … Was it my best friend or biggest foe? (AU)
1. 00 - Prologue

**Change – Foe or Friend? - 00 - Prologue**

A new place – again. Oh god how much I hate those. New people. New cities … Why can't everything be normal? Why do I have to endure so much pain?  
>Such thoughts came to me. I felt lonely and neglected by the world. There. I said it.<br>I had no friends, no family ... The only thing I had is that old man, the person that made my life a living hell.

Tears came. Why did I have to change? To move? Why do I have to live this over and over again?  
>I am breaking down again, it's obvious. But who wouldn't break down when they tell you that the next day you must start living into some alien city, in an alien country? It's not human … Not normal.<br>I silently started cursing that old man. Soon I felt my nose fill with awful stuff and my eyes started hurting.  
>'Crying won't get me anywhere.' I mumbled to myself and lied down on my cold bed.<br>What was wrong with Canada? Why move to the other end of the world, to London? Why now? Why? As if Japan two years ago wasn't enough.

I started observing a star. It was lonely in the big, clouded sky. It shined there, all alone. The others like her were hidden, yet she still shined happily. Why was it different?  
>'I should stop with the "why" 's … 'I heard myself mutter and closed my eye. I passed a hand through my hair and threw a silent prayer to whatever god or gods are up there.<p>

"Lavi!" the old-man's voices arose from somewhere "Dinner is ready!"  
>"I won't eat!" I yelled and threw one of my small plushies at the door in sudden rage.<br>'And he wants to eat with me? May the devil take him to hell …' I curled up and started cursing him in silence. Soon darkness engulfed me. I remember dreaming of a beautiful green place. There was someone at my age … I don't remember who though. It was a strange dream, filled with happiness.

Maybe it's true what people say, that we dream of what we don't have? I have no idea, and I don't want to know. There is one more year until I graduate – then, I'll be free of that cursed old geezer. I'll be free of that curse. After that? I don't know. I really, really don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Hi there! This is the Prologue, or the entry chapter, to the re-upload of this fanfiction._  
><em>For the first chapter just continue. I will try to update every 1-2 weeks, but It depends on you :)<em>

_Please like and follow if you have enjoyed!_

_With love,_

_The Vicious Secret_


	2. 02 - Merciless Migration

**Change – Foe or Friend? - 01 - Merciless Migration**

*dun-dun, dun-dun, dun-dun* I opened my eye slowly and looked at the small bunny shaped alarm next to me. It was flashing and beeping. It showed exactly 5 o'clock. 'A few more hours until we leave here …' again that though pierced me. I sat on my green bed and looked at the outside world.

Memories from the night before flooded. This time, I decided not to give myself in.

' A waste of time …' that though echoed slowly.

I got up and threw my pyjama on the floor. The latter was really, really cold. I wondered which idiot installed the floor isolation, but of course, that didn't really matter anymore. I sighed and took the long, four step way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth in the low light, then jumped in the shower and started … well, showering myself? I wonder what a person can do in a shower instead of showering himself… Oh well. I carefully washed my hair and looked at the tainted glass.' Why were we moving again?' I asked myself that question each five minutes anyways.

I stayed there, watched the water flow down my body.' A human's life and feeling are so fragile' I started, 'even if you have certain immunity, you break at times … It's normal, I'll be fine. Right mom?' I asked the only one I trusted and looked up, where the Sky was supposed to be outside. I decided that soaking too much won't be good for me now. Grabbing a towel I started drying myself. I brushed my hair and adjusted my emerald bandana. I looked at myself in the big mirror.

'Satisfying' was all I could think of. You know, shiny and all. I walked back to my room and opened my wardrobe. I chose a bright red T-shirt and a grey hoodie with a big hammer on its left side.

I took a pair of jeans and after looking at myself in the mirror, deciding if it was alright, I walked down the stairs.

A dark room awaited. I can't believe that this place was my home for what? Only a year? I stood there, on the last step and looked around closely, my last look eh … I sighed and switched the lights on. I entered the kitchen and looked around. Yoghurt, Blueberries and Blueberry Granola. Cliché, but oh well.

I poured a glass of apricot juice and looked at the black outside. I finished relatively fast, and then took the stairs and the first door to the right. I was back in my room.

I sighed for the tenth time today and looked at my vivid room. Nearing my desk I took out a piece of paper and wrote a small list of things I needed on-board, then on the other side I wrote a longer list of clothes and items I needed in my main luggage. Like that, packing began.

Each thing I removed from its original place tore my heart apart. Not that my room wasn't already empty, but it's the small things that hurt, right? At the end I felt tears gathering and my stomach hurt really badly.

I sat on the now bald bed and looked at the empty red room.

"Oh god, why?" I said to myself. A single tear came down. Something was breaking me. I mean sure, moving, or most importantly changing, is a necessary part of us. But if you continuously change, you will lose yourself in your own little world. You lose identity, you lose personality.

Thinking of that scared me to death.

Losing myself? Losing my very essence? I didn't want that. I let a small yelp and washed my tears with the end of my hoodie.

After a few moments of blankness I heard the old man's steps. By habit I looked at the place where my clock should've been. Although it wasn't there. I stared at the empty drawer.

If he woke up now, then … it should be around quarter past six. I sighed, again. Half an hour till the 'beginning' of 'the end' as I called it.

I looked at the sky and started thinking about things. 'I am going to London. English people are nice, aren't they? And they have a cute accent …' I giggled at that. 'Maybe I'll get it too! … If we stay that is'

The day was coming. The sun started showing its rays through the heavy clouds. To think that a person could travel half of the world for a few hours … Weird, isn't it?

"Lavi, we are departing. Get your things and let's go. The taxi will be here." That old Panda said. My hearth clenched. There it is. The words came.

I took my bags and descended slowly the now short stairs. I looked back to my little sanctuary for the past year.

"Bye …" I said to the blank walls.

All they did was stare at me.

I passed my guardian without even looking him in the eyes.

I sat on the back seat. We were in a Lexus, its seats were quite comfortable for such an old model. The radio was playing 'Happy New Year' by ABBA. I stared at the small, blue house on my left. The old man sat in the front. He closed the door and we were off.

The images of the outside world slowly danced, soon everything was turning into a big mess. After what seemed eternities of tress, houses and people, we arrived at the busy building. I noticed that the old man had checked us in online and just went straight ahead to the baggage disposal.

He gave my ticket and passport and put the bags on the tray.

"Lavi, take this. Don't lose it!" He said harshly and put my documents in my hand.

I looked at him with my only eye and he continued, "Let's go, I don't have all day."

Again, No one cares about me.

Why?

I feel so bad. It's sad … or more precisely, painful. All those people here are so happy, to see their relatives, to fly themselves to some exotic place.

Some people hated hospitals; I on the contrary hate Airports the most.

We passed the control easily. Soon we were next to the last passport and pass check. I put on my earphones on a medium volume and listened to the song. It was melodic, yet somewhat sad.

"Dun-Duuun-Dunnnn , Attention, all First or Business Class, Gold Cards, Silver cards and other British Airways card bearers for Flight 0989 with destination London, please attend Gate A-2."

I looked at the lady on the microphone while she repeated the message.

There we go. Time to embark. I threw a final glance at the steel machine that had to carry us through the ocean and stood up. I showed my passport and boarding pass and was soon walking in the small tube. I reached the entrance.

A warmly smiling stewardess pointed, that I have to take the right alleyway.

The nice thing 'bout having a rich guardian is that you get all kinds of luxuries. I found my seat. It was a first class seat on the right side, next to the window. I put my bag under the seat and sat down.

A painful fifteen minutes passed by. Soon the crew told us to buckle our belts and to put our seats in upright position.

There, I felt all of my feelings fly away, only fear and anger stayed.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome on-board British Airways. We shall now show you the security measures for this Boeing 747 aircraft. Even if you are a frequent flyer, please listen carefully."

I closed my eyes. I really, really, really wanted to cry right now. I looked at my lap. This was the final call. This is where it all begins, or ends, depending on your perspective. Change … Was it my best friend? Or my biggest foe? I will never know … Or … Will I?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Hey, reader! Thanks for readin' :)_

_Don't forget to leave a Like and Follow if you have enjoyed it!_

_With love,_

_The Vicious Secret_


End file.
